The real life legend of Zelda
by MllePineApple
Summary: Avez-vous toujours rêvé de rencontrer Link dans le monde réel ? De combattre les forces du Mal aux côtés du légendaire hylien par la force de vos poings et non celle de vos pouces ? Suivez les aventures de Link dans notre monde regorgeant de surprises, de donjons et de Moblins... (UA/OCs/Action-Aventure/Humour/Amitié)
1. Que fait ce lapin ici ?

_Title : The real life legend of Zelda  
_

_Rating : T_

_Genres : Adventure, humor, friendship_

_Disclaimer : The Legend of Zelda et ses personnages appartiennent à Shigeru Miyamoto et à Nintendo. Tous les autres jeux cités sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs._

* * *

**Bonjour, chers lecteurs !**

**Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma première fanfiction. Je tenais vraiment à en faire une sur cette série magique et poétique ! J'espère juste que ce sera à votre goût. :D**

**Pour information, je ne suis pas très ponctuelle pour la publication. En plus de ma flemmardise, le Bac va me prendre une bonne partie de mon temps. T.T' Et comme on dit, les études avant tout ! J'essaierais de publier de façon hebdomadaire mais ne vous étonnez pas si je ne respecte pas ce délai. Je vous remercie d'avance ! **

**Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Si vous écrivez une review, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce début de fanfiction. Toutes les critiques sont acceptées du moment qu'elles sont constructives et non pas bêtes et méchantes. ;D**

* * *

~ LOAD_1 : Que fait ce lapin ici ? ~

Avez-vous toujours rêvé de rencontrer Link ? De combattre les forces du Mal aux côtés du légendaire hylien ?

Cela vous est sûrement déjà arrivé d'y penser. Rien qu'un peu. En tout cas, en grands Zelda gamers que vous êtes, cette idée vous ravirait et vous ferait peut-être baver. Rencontrer Link et pleins d'autres personnages aussi charismatiques, avoir plus de vies que n'aurait deux bons gros chats en pleine croissance et en regagner quand on est vraiment au bord de l'agonie ou bien explorer et terminer des donjons aux innombrables énigmes, énigmes qui n'ont rien à envier à un certain _professeur Layton_ - façon de parler, bien sûr -, en bravant toute une horde de _Moblins_ et de _Skulltulas_, tout cela nous aimerions bien le faire véritablement ! Mais aussi, nous pourrions fanfaronner devant les demoiselles avec la panoplie du héros modèle, c'est-à-dire une tenue classe d'aventurier aussi verte que celle de Link - si ce n'est plus - et toutes les armes qui vont avec elle - l'épée, le bouclier hylien, l'arc, le grappin qui deviendra le double-grappin, un objet permettant de voler temporairement comme les bottes d'air ou la feuille mojo, les bombes et, la meilleure pour la fin... Le lance-pierre.

Tout ce paragraphe inutile pour vous dire que l'idée d'avoir The legend of Zelda intégré à notre vie serait magique... Et qui n'a pas rêvé de savoir si Link était irrémédiablement muet ?

Tout cela, un bienheureux et fictif jour, _Nintendo_ l'a compris et c'est ainsi que naquit le premier volet de la série utilisant une nouvelle console toute aussi fictive permettant à de véritables personnes fictives de partager les aventures de Link !

« ... Enfin, cela reste qu'un projet. », finit par dire Monsieur N., directeur de l'entreprise multinationale japonaise.

Autour de la table, tous le regardait, bouche béante et yeux écarquillés, complètement abasourdis par le discours de leur patron. Qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? La technologie est de plus en plus surprenante et promet de révolutionner le monde du jeu vidéo mais... Ce genre de projet ne risque pas d'aboutir avant une trentaine d'années.

« Monsieur, sauf votre respect, ce genre de projet requiert une technologie que nous ne pouvons pas encore, comment vous dire cela, exploiter. La raison est que nous n'en avons pas encore trouvé... Se lance un développeur timidement tout en appuyant frénétiquement sur son stylo.

-Je le sais bien mais cette époque qui est la nôtre est déjà révolue car nous avons celui pouvant réaliser le rêve de nos chers clients aimant une de nos séries emblématiques ! S'écrie Monsieur N. avec un large sourire. Vous pouvez entrer maintenant ! »

Après avoir entendu le crissement de la porte de la salle de réunion, tous s'est retourné pour voir celui qui placera leur boîte directement très, très, très loin devant la concurrence pour avancée technologique énorme. Cette personne serait donc...

« Un jeunot ? Crache, en chœur, toute la table.

-Oui, oui, moi aussi, j'ai été surpris mais ce qu'il m'a fait goûté de sa merveille m'a convaincu ! Assure le directeur, se frottant les mains à la vue de leur sauveur. Allons, ne soyez pas timide ! Présentez-vous... et n'oubliez pas votre fabuleuse invention. »

Le jeune développeur s'avance alors vers eux, un sourire indéfinissable se dessinant sur son visage.

-XoX-

Devant elle, à son réveil, se tenait celui qu'elle n'a jamais pu imaginer. Elle croit d'abord que ce ne sont que ses yeux qui lui jouent des tours, embués par la fatigue, mais elle a eu vite fait de s'inquiéter lors du petit-déjeuner. La jeune fille se frotte les yeux, en espérant que ça passe, mais rien à faire, ça ne part pas. Franchement, elle sait bien qu'elle joue trop aux jeux vidéos, surtout à _The Legend of Zelda_, mais à s'en rendre malade, non, ce n'est pas croyable... Jouer à _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ deux heures avec ses amis et finir d'établir une team stratégique dans _Pokémon_ en une heure et demie le matin puis, l'après-midi, essayer de terminer _Ocarina of time_ les yeux fermés pendant plus de neuf heures - sans compter les pauses, bien sûr - et participer à un chat à minuit sur un forum dédié à _The Legend of Zelda_... Ça ne rend pas malade, si ?

Pendant qu'elle mâche ses corn-flakes avec l'apathie connue des adolescents, une étrange personne blonde, aux oreilles pointues et à la tunique verte est en train de se balader dans toute la cuisine avec un air à la fois intrigué et perdu. Est-ce que c'est un cosplay ? Pourtant, l'adolescente n'a pas le souvenir d'une convention dans sa ville... En tout cas, il joue bien son rôle. C'est tout le légendaire hylien de se promener n'importe où et d'entrer chez les autres sans cri égard. En plus, il fouille dans les placards et prend un paquet de... cookies ! Là, ça ne va plus du tout ! Elle craque. En plus, sa mère ne bronche pas, toujours en train de faire la vaisselle en chantonnant un petit air.

« Maman... Commence enfin à dire la jeune fille entre deux bouchées de ses corn-flakes. Sais-tu ce que fait ce cosplayer, plutôt doué et imprégné de son rôle, dans la cuisine ?

-Non, ma chérie, je croyais que c'était un de tes amis. C'en est pas un ? Répondit la quarantenaire, toujours calme et imperturbable dans sa tâche ménagère, s'appliquant à bien enlever la graisse des assiettes qu'elle lave.

-Je t'assure que je ne le connais pas. En plus, ses oreilles ont l'air plus que réelles. Aussi longues et pointues que l'original ! Dit la jeune fille en pointant du doigt les oreilles de "Link". Et regarde son épée de Légende... Son bouclier hylien ! »

D'un coup, ses yeux étincelaient d'extase. La dernière fois qu'elle avait ses yeux-là, c'était devant un exemplaire d'_Ocarina of time_, le dernier, dans une vitrine d'une boutique de retrogaming. Bien sûr, elle a réussi à l'avoir pour un prix très abordable : cinquante-cinq euros... Oui, il y a beaucoup, beaucoup moins cher sur internet mais sa mère ne voulait pas acheter dessus, craignant les arnaques et autres, grosse excuse des parents pour ne pas céder aux caprices de leurs enfants.

Tout d'un coup, sa mère se poste devant elle, les mains encore mouillées tenant un petit lapin blanc tout de vert vêtu, un bouclier en carton et une épée en aluminium sur le dos.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me pointes du doigt, mon nounours. Il est là, ton cosplayer ! Dit la mère, un peu désemparée. Tu sais, Zelda, je sais que tu aimes les jeux vidéos, mais je pense que finalement trop y jouer est néfaste pour la santé mentale des enfants... »

Oui, la jeune fille s'appelle comme la belle princesse aux longues oreilles du royaume d'Hyrule. Non, elle n'a pas demandé à la mairie de lui changer son prénom par celui-ci, juste pour s'appeler comme un personnage de son jeu préféré. C'est son père, fan de _The legend of Zelda_ depuis son premier volet sur _NES_, qui l'a prénommé ainsi bien que la mère soit réfractaire à ce prénom au départ. Se prénommer _Bowser_ ou _Xehanort_ n'est pas vraiment une chance... Tous les _Bowser_ et _Xehanort_, n'y voyez aucune offense, s'il-vous-plaît.

En plus de s'appeler Zelda, elle n'avait pas la même allure et le même physique que la princesse. Zelda est brune, petite et a les yeux verts, contrairement à celle pixelisée qui est blonde, grande et a les yeux bleus. La dernière est la princesse d'Hyrule, l'autre la princesse de "sa môman". Le seule trait qu'elles ont en commun est la sagesse... Quand il ne s'agit pas de jeux vidéos, évidemment. Elles sont toutes deux des personnes calmes lors des temps de crise - elles essaient -, prudentes et parfois même intelligentes. L'intelligence de l'adolescente a permis à celle-ci de déduire du problème qui lui faisait face la conclusion suivante :

« Soit maman se moque de moi et essaye de me convaincre d'arrêter les jeux vidéos d'une manière plutôt moche - me faire passer pour une cinglée -, soit il y a vraiment Link dans ma cuisine mais il n'est visible que par moi... J'opterais bien pour la première hypothèse mais je ne veux pas arrêter les jeux vidéos ! Je suis dépendante, je le sais, mais pas cinglée ! S'inquiète Zelda, aux bords des larmes, ses mains tremblantes lui faisant lâcher son bol de céréales. Que vais-je devenir ?... Au fait, d'où il vient, ce lapin ?

-Je croyais que tu savais ce qu'il faisait ici. Je l'ai trouvé dans ta chambre et comme il était habillé comme ça...

-Je ne suis pas aussi fada, quand même ! Il y a des limites à ne pas franchir, comme ne pas maltraiter un petit animal innocent pour... pour... Rétorque l'adolescente avant de revoir le lapereau vêtu de vert. Il est trop CHOU ! »

Pendant qu'elle câlinait Bunny Link - oui, elle l'a baptisé ainsi -, le fameux cosplayer, laissé de côté jusqu'à maintenant, s'est avancé vers la brunette puis lui a pris sa main main droite s'est alors mise à briller d'une lueur blanche. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Sa mère ne les voit pas,cette lueur et l'étranger, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est en train de divaguer, mais elle peut sentir la prise ferme qu'exerce le jeune homme sur son poignet. Sa main est chaude, comme s'il était là, dans la cuisine, en chair et en os. Cette chaleur confirme sa présence réelle mais il a l'air si... virtuel serait le mot juste ?

« Que... Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, à la fin ? Se risque Zelda, essayant de rester calme, bien que les circonstances ne l'aidaient pas du tout, mais le jeune homme restait de marbre. Ma... Maman ! Tu le vois ! Ne me mens pas parce que ce serait vraiment pas drôle...

-Je t'assure, chérie, que je ne vois rien ! Promet la mère d'une voix qui se voulait douce mais ferme. Et toi, tu es sûre que ça va ? Il faut peut-être que j'appelle le médecin...

-Pas la peine, pas la peine, maman ! Je vais bien ! Je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est tout. Je vais dans ma chambre me recoucher. »

Après ces mots, la petite lycéenne prend quelques biscottes beurrées dans une main et la main du cosplayer dans l'autre puis se précipite vers l'escalier, direction sa chambre, sous le regard inquiet de sa mère.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu mon premier chapitre ! **

**Je suppose que pleins de questions pertinentes sans réponse pour l'instant vous rongent jusqu'à la moelle : Qui est ce jeune développeur ? Pourquoi Zelda est-elle brune ? Pourquoi l'adolescente est-elle la seule à voir ce mystérieux inconnu à l'apparence de Link ? Est-il Link ?**

**... Et que fait ce lapin ici ?**

**Toutes ces questions auront des réponses dans le prochain chapitre !**

**... ou pas.**


	2. Conversation entre 2 biscottes beurrées

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici le second chapitre de ma fanfiction. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Il n'y a toujours pas d'action, c'est vrai, mais ce chapitre est pour expliquer la venue de ce cosplayer paumé dans la cuisine de la protagoniste et pour donner, un peu, les grandes lignes de départ du scénario. :)**

**Sinon, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser un review ! J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fanfiction et les critiques que vous émettez.**

* * *

~ LOAD_2 : Conversation entre deux biscottes beurrées ~

Le fameux cosplayer est, en fait, le véritable Link, tout droit venu du monde virtuel. Il a le devoir de sauver notre peuple, le peuple des terriens, en proie de forces maléfiques complètement inconnues de nous. Seul le héros de la légende, celle de la tribu _Nintendo_, peut nous offrir une lueur d'espoir et un semblant d'avenir. Il devra braver d'innombrables et terrifiants donjons, trouver les fragments de la Triforce disséminées au quatre coins du Monde, sur les cinq continents !... Enfin, les six continents !... Enfin, peu importe ! Face au héros vêtu de vert, un homme au cœur sombre qui aurait pour but d'anéantir notre monde, de l'amener à sa perte... Peut-être qu'il est de mèche avec les Mayas, qui sait ?

... Enfin, c'est le scénario que s'est faite la petite brune, n'ayant pas de réponses plus construites qu'un "Yah !" lorsque Link a balancé un pot de géranium vers le mur de la chambre ou encore un froncement de sourcils très prononcé quand il a découvert sa peluche tâchée de Pikachu qui traînait par terre.

"Alors ? Qui êtes-vous à la fin et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?"

Aucune réponse de l'interrogé, trop obnubilé par les biscottes amenées par la jeune fille et la peluche tâchée de Pikachu. Elle désespérait tellement. Comment pouvait-elle l'aider s'il est muet ? En plus, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'elle dit. C'était problématique. Zelda essaie donc, tant bien que mal, de lui parler anglais, allemand et même le japonais qu'elle ne maîtrise que très peu mais rien à faire. Ils ne vont quand même pas se regarder dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

La surprenant dans sa réflexion, un petit scintillement provenant de la poche du jeune homme l'a interpellée. Le blond, bien qu'il ne comprenne ce que l'adolescente racontait, a senti son regard insistant vers cet endroit. Il sort alors d'un petit bocal une sorte de boule dotée de petites ailes et dégageant une belle lumière rouge qui contrastait avec l'obscurité de la pièce .

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne, cette "pitite" fée ! S'extasie Zelda, se jetant sur la fée pour la câliner.

- Oh ! Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? S'écrie la boule d'une voix rauque qui surprit la jeune fille, tout en évitant l'acte qui se voulait affectueux d'un battement d'ailes. On t'a jamais appris à te tenir correctement devant des invités, jeune fille ? J'ai jamais vu un être aussi rustre ! Pire qu'un Goron...

-Hein ?... Finit par sortir l'adolescente, encore abasourdie par la voix de son interlocutrice... ou bien son interlocuteur. Je... Je suis très courtoise avec vous, très chers invités ou devrais-je dire... Squatteurs !

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton-là, jeune fille ! Je suis quelqu'un de très respecté dans ma forêt !

-Ah oui ? Laisse-moi deviner... Tu es la seule fée connu pour avoir une voix aussi... virile, me trompe-je ?"

Pendant la dispute, "Link" essayait de les séparer, sentant une forte tension se propager dans la petite chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il engagea une conversation avec son compagnon. Zelda n'entendait que des onomatopées incompréhensibles et ne voyait qu'un homme en train de gesticuler bizarrement devant elle pour accompagner ses paroles.

"Bon ! Écoute, petite rustre... Commence la fée, sur un ton plus calme. Je sais que c'est difficile d'accueillir de purs étrangers dans ta maison avec sans froid, surtout s'ils sont invisibles par les autres...

-C'est peu de le dire... Lâche d'un coup la jeune fille, toujours mécontente de leur venue.

-Bref, il faut que tu nous écoutes attentivement, c'est important... Enfin, c'est ce que Link te dit. Informe le petit être qui tendait toujours une oreille aux onomatopées inintelligibles.

-Ok... QUOI ? Tu peux me traduire ce qu'il marmonne ? Vocifère Zelda, les yeux exorbités. Pourquoi il t'a pas sorti plus tôt ? J'ai perdu une demie heure à trouver un moyen de communiquer avec lui !

-Il dit que réfléchir n'est pas vraiment son truc... Enfin, c'est pas tout mais ton monde est en danger, ma petite. Continue la fée en virevoltant autour de Zelda. On ne s'est toujours pas présenté... Je suis Amaël, compagnon et traducteur de ce géant vert, Link. Nous sommes ici parce que nous voulons que tu nous aides dans notre quête, bien que ce ne soit pas de mon goût personnellement...

-Et... Comment puis-je vous aider ? Demande la brune qui s'était tournée vers l'hylien. Peut-être que je connais vos noms mais ça ne me dit pas qui vous êtes... Un cosplayer qui cherche son chemin pour aller à sa convention ? Un drogué à la solde de ma mère qui m'a fait ingérer des produits illicites dans mon sommeil pour qu'elle me convainc que ce sont les jeux vidéos qui ont un effet néfaste sur mon organisme ? Non, je sais ! Tu es le fantôme d'un fan de _The legend of Zelda_ qui pensait être le Link de notre monde, voulant se réapprovisionner en rubis chez un bijoutier ! Malheureusement, ça ne s'est pas bien passé et il est mort en essayant de rengainer son épée, se poignardant dans la foulée... Et je vous assure que c'est un vrai fait divers !"

Un moment de silence vient plomber l'ambiance. Les deux étrangers la regardent, les yeux en soucoupe, la bouche béante, consternés par la jeune adolescente. Pour casser cette ambiance pesante, Link se racle la gorge pour rappeler à Amaël que ce n'est pas le moment de traîner.

"Tu as déjà vu une fée et un homme de vert vêtu invisible de tous... Je crois que tu es capable de gober tout ce qu'on va te dire. Murmure la petite boule sous le regard approbateur de Link. Tu penses sûrement que nous sommes des marginaux mais nous sommes excusés, venant d'un autre monde : celui d'Hyrule.

-Hy... Hyrule ? Bafouille la demoiselle qui était à deux doigts de sauter dans toute la pièce. LE royaume d'Hyrule ? Celui de _The legend of Zelda_ ?

-Oui, celui-ci. Répond la fée, une goutte de sueur ne manquant pas de couler de son front devant le visage complètement enchanté de Zelda. Nous avons été envoyés dans ce monde suite à l'utilisation du prototype de la nouvelle console _Nintendo_ qui devrait sortir dans deux-trois ans.

-C'est trop... bizarre. Comment une machine pourrait rendre un jeu vidéo aussi... réel ? S'enquiert la brune, les sourcils froncés.

-On se le demande aussi, Link et moi. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que tu nous es indispensable pour revenir chez nous. D'après la légende, une jeune fille de l'Autre Monde prénommée comme notre princesse ouvrirait la voie entre les deux mondes... Et ça m'a tout l'air d'être toi.

-Stop, stop, stop ! Ordonne Zelda, abasourdie par ces paroles. Vous savez, il y a plusieurs Zelda sur la Terre... Par exemple, Zelda Williams, la fille de l'acteur Robin Williams ! C'est sûrement elle, votre Zelda ! D'ailleurs, elle a même fait la pub pour le remake d'_Ocarina of time_.

-Link me dit que c'est impossible. Il a été attiré par ta lumière, celle qui émane de la triforce de la sagesse."

Zelda n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle est la princesse de la Terre... et Link, le véritable Link, se tenait devant elle, une biscotte beurrée dans la bouche. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on approche une star virtuelle. Elle se sentait toute chose. La jeune fille avait envie d'enlacer l'homme en vert comme son Pikachu en peluche - mais ce serait donner une seconde raison de se faire traiter de rustre - ou encore de lui parler comme à un vieil ami - vous aurez compris le problème. Si elle était la seule à pouvoir les aider, elle devait se mettre à la tâche.

"Je veux bien vous aider. Surtout Link, en fait. Explique Zelda sous le regard noir d'Amaël. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment et... en quoi mon monde est-il en danger ? Vous n'êtes que de simples gros tas de pixels se baladant dans la vie réelle, rien de plus, rien de moins."

Les deux compères tombèrent sur la moquette pleines d'acariens de la chambre, terrassés par l'insouciance de l'adolescente. Furieuse, la boule rouge s'agite devant Zelda en grommelant et en jurant dans sa barbe.

"C'est bien là, le problème, ma petite ! Râle Amaël en donnant des petit coups d'aile à "la princesse". Si l'ordre n'est pas rétabli, des incohérences vont exister et dans le jeu, et dans ton monde ! Je suppose que tu ne veux pas cohabiter avec des Moblins, pas vrai ?

-Hum... J'avoue que je suis, pour une fois, d'accord avec toi. Déclare la brunette avec une moue de dégoût, s'imaginant avoir pour parents un couple de Moblins. J'en frissonne...

-Bon ! Je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord pour coopérer et rétablir l'ordre entre nos deux mondes."

Alors qu'il s'apprêtaient à partir déjà pour une grande aventure pleines de surprises et de rebondissements, le crissement de la porte est venu les couper dans leur élan. Une tête angélique pouvait alors se faire voir dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. C'était Lara, la petite sœur de Zelda. Ne dites pas qu'elle a été prénommée comme ça parce que leur père aime _Tomb Raider_. Ce prénom vient de leur mère.

La petite venait d'avoir ses dix ans mais il ne faut pas la sous-estimer. Elle a réussi à remporter plusieurs coupes de championnats nationaux de combats _Pokemon_ dans sa catégorie. Cependant, contrairement à sa sœur aînée, elle ne jouait pas aux jeux vidéos jusqu'à s'en brûler les rétines. Non, elle préfère lire et jouer avec la poupée blonde mondialement connue... en lui arrachant la tête, par exemple.

Voyant son aînée assise en tailleur, une biscotte à la main, devant le mur de sa chambre, elle commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de sa gameuse de sœur.

"Sœurette ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans mon antre ? Je croyais que tu regardais la saison une de _Mon petit Poney_. S'étonne Zelda, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

-Tu parlais tellement fort que je n'ai pas pu le faire... Soupire la plus petite, toujours calme, tout en tendant un petit animal vêtu de vert vers Zelda. Maman m'envoie aussi pour te donner ça.

-Oh, Bunny Link ! S'écrie la plus grande en prenant l'animal dans ses bras. Merci frangine ! A la revoyure !"

Ne voulant pas que ses invités se fassent prendre par une maladresse de la part de sa langue, elle referme rapidement la porte au nez de sa sœur, restée stoïque jusqu'à la fin. Lara ne se demandait même pas pourquoi sa sœur était si pressée, si stressée et si rustre. Pour elle, c'est la grande sœur qu'elle a toujours connu : une personne bizarre et maladroite, se fourrant toujours là où il ne faut pas...

* * *

**Le chapitre 2 est fini !**

**On se retrouve dans le prochain chapitre avec, cette fois-ci plus d'action !**


End file.
